Disney Channel Christmas Events
2006 | info = | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = December 24, 2006 | last_aired = December 26, 2006 }} Disney Channel's Hail to the Holidays was a Day Long Marathon of Holidays Specials, with Christmas themed episodes of all of Disney Channel's Shows, including an all new episode of Naturally Sadie and American Dragon: Jake Long. The Night ended with Disney's The Santa Clause. December 16, 2006 * 3/2c- Kim Possible A Very Possible Christmas * 3:30/2:30c- The Proud Family Seven Days Of Kwanzaa * 4/3c- Even Stevens Heck Of A Hanukkah * 4:30/3:30c- Lizzie McGuire Xtreme Xmas * 5/4c- Sister, Sister Christmas * 5:30/4:30c- The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Christmas At The Tipton * 6/5c- Phil of the Future Christmas Break * 6:30/5:30c- That's So Raven Escape Claus * 7/6c- Naturally, Sadie A Very Sadie Christmas (New) * 7:30/6:30c- American Dragon: Jake Long Hairy Christmas (New) * 8/7c- The Santa Clause Throughout the shows on a holiday card, stars from Disney Channel Original Series would wish viewers a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. This was the last time Disney Channel was good before they got screwed-up, thanks to Anne Sweeney. 2007 | info = | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = December, 2007 | last_aired = December, 2007 }} Disney Channel's Hail to the Holidays did not return in 2007, but, throughout the month in December, particularly on Weekends, Disney Channel aired a variety of Holiday movies. * The Santa Clause * The Santa Clause 2 * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause * The Ultimate Christmas Present * 'Twas the Night * The Polar Express Disney Channel also, before movies, a Christmas filler would be used. 2008 | info = | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = December 1, 2008 | last_aired = December 31, 2008 }} Disney Channel will air Holiday Special's throughout December and 3 marathons (Hannah Montana, Phineas and Ferb, and The Suite Life On Deck. It all leads up to Totally New Year. The Camp Rock International Edition aired on December 19. December Movies *December 1 at 8/7c - You Wish! *December 2 at 8/7c - Zenon: The Zequel *December 3 at 8/7c - Ice Princess *December 4 at 8/7c - The Polar Express *December 5 at 9/8c - Sky High (2005 film) *December 6 at 9/8c - High School Musical 2 *December 7 at 9/8c - Herbie: Fully Loaded *December 8 at 8/7c - The Santa Clause 2 *December 9 at 8/7c - The Ultimate Christmas Present *December 10 at 8/7c - The Cheetah Girls 2 *December 11 at 8/7c - The Thirteenth Year *December 12 at 5/4c - The Complete Suite Life on Deck Marathon *December 13 at 9/8c - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *December 14 at 9/8c - The Santa Clause *December 15 at 8/7c - Stuart Little 2 *December 16 at 8/7c - The Polar Express *December 17 at 8/7c - Go Figure *December 18 at 8/7c - Stuck in the Suburbs *December 19 at 8/7c - Camp Rock *December 20 at 9/8c - Spy Kids *December 21 at 8/7c - Spy Kids 3: Game Over *December 22 at 8/7c - Full-Court Miracle *December 23 at 8/7c - Mulan *December 24 at 8/7c - The Santa Clause 2 *December 25 at 8/7c - Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *December 26 at 12/11c - Phineas and Ferb Marathon *December 27 at 9/8c - Confession's of a Teenage Drama Queen *December 28 at 8/7c - The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *December 29 at 8/7c - Return to Neverland *December 30 at 8/7c - Minutemen *December 31 at 6/5c - Disney Channel's Totally New Year 2008 References * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wda-e7or7Uw Category:Special Events